Valentines Day
by Chozosgurl
Summary: Nynn learning about Valentines Day


A Valentines Day Problem

(For a Very special someone of mine)

Catlyn Slaski

"What's coming up?" the green vixen stared at her clone who was also green. "Valentines Day, you do know what that is right? Nynn?" Nynn shook her head "no Lynn, I haven't heard of it" Lynn sighed and started to explain to her.

"I have to buy Jack something?" Nynn asked at the end of the explaining "Well, you have to do more then just that Nynn" Lynn explained "You have to show him that you love him" Nynn titled her head and asked "But isn't sex enough?" Lynn who just took a sip of her coffee spit it out at the comment, she chuckled "No, this is something that sex should come after" Nynn sighed "So I have to buy him something and do something special?" Lynn nodded and looked at the clock "Well I have to go, im doing something special for Trevor" she got up and walked out of sight.

Nynn sat there staring into space; she had no clue what to get Jack. "This day is today, what am I suppose to do?!" She played with her brown and red bangs as she thought of what to do. She got up and started to walk outside, pushing the door gently. She started for the nearest Wal-Mart. As Nynn entered the store, she was met by a colorful assortment of reds, pinks and purples. She walked to the Men Cats section. She looked at all kinds of shirts that were all for Valentines Day. "Ugh, I need some help" she bent her ears back and growled. "Did someone need some help?" she whipped around to be met with a Brown Dog, in a blue vest. "Yeah, I did" The dog panted and smiled. "Are you looking for something for your special someone?" Nynn nodded "Yeah, im quite new at this. I don't know what to do for Jack to make him know I love him" The dog chortled "Well, baking him something would be excellent. Guys love cookies" He led Nynn to the cooking section, handing her cookie mix and all the food used in cookies. Also a cookie making handbook.

Nynn went home and set all of the stuff she had bought on the kitchen table. She opened the book and began to do as it said. Her head racing, she wasn't paying attention to how much salt and sugar she had used. She cut them into circles and put them into the oven. Sighing she answered herself "Now, what else" she looked around and saw Jacks scarf hanging over a chair, she noticed that it was all torn and raggedy. She picked it up and raced to Wal-Mart again. She raced to the brown dog and asked breathlessly "I want a scarf just like this one" The Dog smiled and led her to the scarves, handing her another black scarf. She smiled and nodded thanks; she bought it and ran home. She placed the old one under her pillow, and started to think of what to do with the new scarf.

As she was thinking, she heard a burning smell; and it smelled horrible. She sprinted to the kitchen and opened the oven, the cookies were burnt. "SHIT" she groaned.

She began to make another batch, she turned and slipped on an egg shell; everything including the batter flew all over the kitchen, making a huge mess. She groaned again, getting up she looked to the side. Seeing the new black scarf full of batter and egg yoke. She felt like crying, she growled and grabbed it.

She wrung it in her hands, tears falling "Im a screw up, now Jack wont think I love him. . ."she hiccupped as she cried. A door slammed and a male voice called out "Nynn! IM" there was a pause "Oh my god, Nynn what'd. . ." another pause "Nynn are you crying?" Nynn turned and looked up at the blue cat, embarrassed she turned red "Hum... You weren't supposed to see this" Jack looked down at his green vixen "Why not?" Nynn cried harder and held up the scarf "I was going to make you cookies and give you this scarf for Valentines Day" she handed him the dirty scarf. He blushed and kneeled down to her level "Awe . . . You went out of your way to get me something for a day you barely knew about?" Nynn nodded "So you knew I loved you" Jack scrunched up his nose "Isn't our sex good enough?" Nynn looked at him in exasperation "that's what I SAID" He smiled at her and kissed her messed up furry cheeks. "You don't have to buy me things, or cook things for me to let me know you love me" He kissed her softly on the lips "I already know you love me sweetheart" Nynn smiled at him and kissed back. "So im guessing you didn't get me anything?" Jack blushed and smiled "well I wouldn't say that" Nynn blushed and looked at him "What?" Jack pulled a box out of his boot and handed it to her "I love you Nynn, Happy Valentines day" She opened the box and found a ruby inside of it. It was in the shape of a heart and attached to a necklace.

Nynn blushed as Jack placed it around her neck; he kissed her again and grabbed her hand. "Now lets end this day with some sex shouldn't we?" Nynn giggled and nodded "in the shower" the both laughed as they ran to the bathroom.


End file.
